Chicago by Night Second Edition
|price = PDF: $10.80 }} Chicago by Night Second Edition is a revision of Chicago by Night, the sourcebook about the city of Chicago in the World of Darkness. This Second Edition incorporates changes both to the game rules from Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition and to the Chicago setting from the Werewolf crossover story Under a Blood Red Moon. With the death of Lodin in that story, the office of Prince of Chicago is now available to the most qualified – or most cutthroat – candidate. Now, the players' coterie might find themselves in a position to play kingmaker, or even to take the princedom for one of their own. In 2018, it was updated for 5th edition as Chicago by Night 5th Edition. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :At Death's Own Wake... :Chicago, favored city of the Damned, is not as it once was. The streets, which have tasted blood time and time again, feasted as never before during the attack of the savage werewolves. Decades of effort fell in less than a month. That which had been immortal is no more. Crowning this pile of despair is the torn corpse of the prince, the last vestige of immortality ripped out by red-stained claws. :The Dead Can Dance :The city has become a swirling vortex, pulling in fresh victims from every direction. From across the world the undead swarm, drawn in by Chicago's suffering. Who can resist its desperate call? Who can survive its tragic fate? :Chicago by Night, Second Edition'' includes:'' :*''A full description of the horror of Chicago, brought on by and compatible with'' Under a Blood Red Moon :*''Complete information on the Kindred, geography and history'' :*''A complete reference for adding stories of intrigue to your chronicle.'' Contents Chapter One: Introduction Chapter Two: History Chapter Three: Geography Chapter Four: The Kindred Chapter Five: The Coteries Appendix: Politics Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters Characters marked with an asterisk (*) are new to the Second Edition of the book. ;Brujah: *Menele *Critias ("Doctor") *Patricia Bollingbroke ("Tyler") *Maxwell *Joshua Tarnopolski ("Blackjack") *Anita Wainwright *Balthazar *Damien *Gengis *Carlyle* *Andrei* ;Caitiff: *Maldavis *Dickie *Jasper Krevets* *Raymond Wallace* *Victoria Longwood* ;Gangrel: *Inyanga *Doyle Fincher ("Sledgehammer Doyle") *Rosa Hernandez ("Rose") *Malcolm (from Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition) *Tyrus *Anthius ("Dread") *Randy Zelley ("Ramrod") ;Malkavian: *Maureen O'Leary *Jason Newberry ("Son") *Evan Klein (Raymond Falcon, et al.) *Bronwyn* *Corbin* *Bryan* ;Nosferatu: *Khalid al-Rashid *Tammy Walenski *Nathaniel Bordruff* *Cedrick Calhoun* ;Toreador: *Helena ("Portia") *María *Annabelle Triabell *Eletria* *Bret Stryker *Kathy Glens ;Tremere: *Nicolai Antonescu *Abraham DuSable *Erichtho *Ublo-Satha, Gargoyle* ;Ventrue: *Horatio Ballard *Alan Sovereign *Capone *Jacob Schumpeter *Kevin Jackson *Joseph Peterson *Bobby Weatherbottom ("The Hurricane") *Lorraine *Edward Neally ;Sabbat: * Phillipe Rigaud, [[Gangrel antitribu|Gangrel antitribu]] * Wendy Wade, Tzimisce * Cameron, Lasombra* * Lolita Houston, Tzimisce* * Samson, [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]] * Bill Butler, City Gangrel* * Margarite, Pander* ; Independent: * Rebekah, the Monitor * Yaryan, unique bloodline * Marcel, Follower of Set* * Dr. Oliver Genet, Giovanni* * Shejana, Ravnos* * Gulfora, demonic succubus A number of characters from the First Edition of the book are confirmed to have been destroyed or are simply missing: ; Brujah: * Neil Graham ("Karl") * Hank Cave ("Saint") * Theodore Dooley ("Daddy D") * Mark Levesque ("Frenchie") * Travis Fett ; Caitiff: * Gordon Keaton * Priscilla Gibbs ("Madame Zharinsky") * Derrick Stack ("Uriah") * Jimmy Holcomb ("Neon") ; Gangrel: * Jackie Goodman ("A-Wipe") ; Malkavian: * Paula Smith * Ben Smith * Horace Turnbull * Johann Weltmann ; Nosferatu: * Elzbieta Jurofsky * Jurgis Rudkus * Peter Walenski * Tommy Walker ("Elucid") ; Toreador: * Sophia Ayes * Sharon Payne * Michael Payne * Henry Johnson ("Sir") * Tamoszius Kuszleika ("Nero") ; Tremere: * Garwood Marshall ; Ventrue: * Prince Lodin * Tommy Hinds * Edgar Drummond * Lawrence Ballard * Frank Gaughan ("Nina") * Pham Hong ("Chuc Luc") * Brennon Thornhill ; Ghouls: * Charles Waterstone ("Sledge") * Prias Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1993 releases